In cellular networks, e.g., as specified by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), multicast and broadcast transmission modes have been introduced, e.g., for the purpose of delivering multimedia content. Examples of such broadcast and multicast transmission modes are the Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) and evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), e.g., as specified in 3GPP TS 22.346 V11.0.0 (2012-September), 3GPP TS 23.246 V12.0.0 (2013-December) and 3GPP TS 26.346 V12.0.0 (2013-December).
The MBMS and eMBMS technologies may be used for efficiently delivering a data item to a plurality of devices. In addition to delivery of multimedia content, one usage scenario mentioned in 3GPP TS 22.346 is downloading of upgraded software to a device. In such cases, it may be necessary to repeat the broadcast or multicast transmission to give as many devices as possible the opportunity to receive the upgraded software.
However, since the repetition of a broadcast or multicast transmission requires network resources, it is desirable to avoid excessive repetitions. On the other hand, only limited possibilities exist to assess on the network side whether it is appropriate to continue with further repetitions of a broadcast or multicast transmission.
In section 9.4 of 3GPP TS 26.346 a reception reporting procedure for MBMS and eMBMS is specified. The reception reporting procedure allows for indicating to a network entity, referred to as Broadcast Multicast Service Centre (BM-SC), that a download of one or more files via MBMS or eMBMS is complete. However, in the case of delivering a software upgrade via MBMS or eMBMS, this information may be insufficient for deciding whether it is appropriate to continue with further repetitions of a broadcast or multicast transmission. For example, the installation of the software upgrade may have been interrupted on some of the devices which have successfully received the software upgrade, and such devices may need to receive the software update again.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently managing a repeated broadcast or multicast transmission of a data item.